moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Daisy-ReeRules
Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the User bl\og:Daisy-ReeRules/Hello! I'm new! page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! Carwyn the Hollie Lover (talk) 16:51, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Hi! :D I saw that you were new and I wanted to introduce myself! I am Yolka Crazy! My favorite Moshling is Yolka, as you can tell by my name! I hope we can be great friends, and when chat comes back up, we can chat on there! Also, if you have any questions, you can ask me on my talk! OK, thanks! Do you know when chat will be back up? --Daisy-Ree | The One Who's Awesome 19:09, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Wow, 35 edits already! That's what clicking a random page can do. :3 Hi! You know me from All Moshling Codes Except Rooby and Tingaling, I'm Benjaminddd8! You seem like a good editor! Keep it up! .Ben! | Talk! | Read! . 06:10, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Edits If you keep up with the good edits you may get on my blog post! .Ben! | Talk! | Read! . 06:08, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Chat Chat will be back up when we get a chat bot. .Ben! | Talk! | Read! . 06:09, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :At least most of us have the forums! .Ben! | Talk! | Read! . 06:10, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Signature Here it is! .Daisy-ReeRules | My Talk | My Blog Posts! . 06:10, July 17, 2013 (UTC) If you want anything changed, like the colour or picture just leave me a message and tell me what you want changed. .Ben! | Talk! | Read! . 11:27, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Also, in my preferences at the signature bit, enter .. (no spaces or full stops!) and your signature will come up when you press signature. -- .Ben! | Talk! | Read! . 11:32, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Let me try... -- 15:55, August 2, 2013 (UTC) 100 Edits Congratulations for reaching 100 edits! You are a very good contributer! Congratulations! User Text Here is your User Text: 21:37, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hi Daisy, On chat, you told me you didn't know how to work you signature. Go to my preferences, type in (no spaces). Then, when you press the signature button, your signature that you wanted will come up! Happy Monstering! [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 10:34, August 3, 2013 (UTC) - 2,011 Edits Re: Signature Go onto 'Prefrences'. Just hover your mouse over your user pic at the north-east of the screen. Then type in your name in this before you write your username, you must write User: Like this Happy Monstering! ^ [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 18:38, August 6, 2013 (UTC) BLAZE!! :D File:Shambles Transparent.png Whileyboy - Talk - Blog Posts 12:51, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Boy. '''Daisy-ReeRules (talk) 12:54, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Warning Hey, could you not give other users warnings, since you aren't an admin? Thank you. '''| |''' 14:11, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. Just trying to help. -- Daisy-ReeRules (talk) 14:17, September 14, 2013 (UTC)